Deseo concedido
by VizoredLisa
Summary: Los deseos imposibles no existen. El amor no tiene forma ni frontera, cuando amas de verdad. Especial San Valentin, un poco tarde, pero la intención esta. IchiRuki


**Holaaaaa! Tarolas!**

 **Este One-shot participa en el Reto de apertura del Gotei 13: Un relato sobre el amor.**

 **Y ya que estoy se lo dedico a Ane, que hoy es su cumple! No es lo que querías, pero cuando termines de leerlo vas a saber que sude la gota gorda en hacerlo.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo así como también los personajes que son utilizados en esta ocasión. Eso sí esta historia descabellada es mía.**

 **PD: debajo de todo dejo una aclaración. *se va a vomitar arcoíris*.**

 **Un abrazo de vizard!**

 **Lisa Y.  
**.

.  
.

 _Deseo concedido_

.

.

" _Sí para estar ahora enamorado,  
fue a menester haber estado herido."_

 _._

 _._

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre la ciudad de Karakura, una joven de unos diecisiete años caminaba lentamente bajo la lluvia, no le importaba mojarse y mucho menos enfermarse. Su corazón latía acongojado, a pesar del agua que se escurría por su rostro, las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos eran visibles ante la vista de cualquier ser humano.

Había comenzado el día de la mejor forma posible, era feliz y no tenía por qué negarlo. Ese día cumplía un año de estar en pareja con su novio, Shuuhei Hisagi y que mejor forma de celebrarlo que darle una sorpresa e ir a encontrarlo a la salida de su trabajo de medio tiempo. Todas las personas veían la felicidad en la chica eran contagiados por la misma. Ya faltando poco para llegar a su destino se encontró con algo que jamás espero ver en toda su vida. Su novio iba de la mano de una joven de su misma edad, cabello rubio largo y tenía unos pechos enormes, una chica muy bonita que despertaba la envidia de más de una mujer. Por un momento no quiso entender nada, quizás solo era una amiga, pero a medida que los minutos iban pasando el contacto entre ambos iba a aumentando al punto de terminar besándose.

El estado del día se fue modificando conforme al estado de ánimo de la morena, ahora el cielo completamente encapotado amenazaba con dejar caer una fuerte tormenta sobre toda la ciudad. Observaba a todas las parejas a su lado y se sentía una completa inepta, ¿Quién en su sano juicio quería estar con ella? Era de baja estatura, su cabello azabache llegaba a media espalda, sus ojos de color violeta era lo único que podía usar a su favor para seducir. Si le quitaban los ojos, aseguraba que nadie se fijaría en ella y sería solo una más entre toda la gente.

-¡Rukia!- el grito agitado de una voz conocida para ella hizo que se detenga por completo.

Se dio la vuelta para ver al idiota de su ahora ex novio, el chico corrió hasta llegar a su lado con un ramo de flores. Ella tan solo lo miro y sonrió, no fue porque lo sintió así sino que quería saber hasta qué punto era capaz de mentir frente a su cara.

-Shuuhei, hola –lo saludo como si nada pasara.

-Te he llamado al celular y no respondiste –mintió porque en todo ese momento ni un mensaje le había enviado.

-Perdón, tengo el celular en silencio –le siguió el tonto juego.

-¡Feliz aniversario amor! –le entrego las flores e intento besarla, pero ella se negó- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes un mal día? –pregunto.

-¿Tienes las desfachatez de querer besarme y decirme feliz aniversario cuando hace no sé cuánto tiempo me vienes engañando con la rubia esa? –arrojo las flores con violencia al suelo y las pisoteo.

-No sé de qué estás hablando –respondió nervioso- yo no te engaño con nadie –volvió a mentir.

-Te vi de la mano y luego besándote con una chica que no era yo –le grito- y no aceptare que me digas que es solo una amiga –contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer-. No seré plato de segunda mesa de nadie. Lo nuestro termino el día que encontraste en esa chica lo que no encontraste en mí.

-Déjame explicártelo –le pidió sujetándola del brazo- Rangiku solo es una compañera de trabajo, nunca paso nada con ella, te lo juro.

La morena se soltó con fuerza del agarre –Púdrete en el infierno imbécil.

No dejo que hable y se marchó del lugar, sentía mucho odio en su interior, un odio hacia ella misma por sentirse una tonta. La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, su estado de ánimo estaba de igual manera.

Entro a su casa completamente mojada, no saludo a nadie en su camino y se dirigió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras apenas cruzarla. Se tiro sobre la cama sin importar mojar sus sabanas, tomo entre sus brazos a su fiel amigo, un pequeño muñeco de felpa con la forma de un chico. Ese muñeco fue un regalo de su hermana Hisana cuando ella cumplió los ocho años, desde ese día todas las noches hablaba con él, le contaba sus pesares y todo aquello que la hacía feliz. Cuando miraba a ese juguete sabía que él la escuchaba y la dejaba hablar para que se desahogara. Lo abrazo con fuerza dejando derramar sus lágrimas sobre él.

Su celular sonó dando el alerta de que había recibido un mensaje. Tomo el teléfono y leyó el texto.

- _"Por favor perdóname. Sé que fui un tonto, solo es un error que cometí, yo te amo y no podemos echar por la borda este hermoso año que hemos pasado juntos.  
Veámonos mañana en el mismo lugar de siempre para hablar y solucionar esto."_

-Ichigo ¿sabes que el amor te puede hacer la persona más feliz del mundo y al mismo tiempo la más idiota de todas porque te hace confiar en alguien que en realidad te engaña? –Le hablo al muñeco sin esperar respuesta-. Me encantaría que en algún momento de ser posible, tú fueras real y fueras mi novio. Eres el único hombre que siempre me escucha y jamás me ha herido. Eso es lo que busco en un hombre.

Continuo hablando con su muñeco gran parte de la noche, desde que lo tuvo en sus manos siempre fue así, le contaba todo a él y a la mañana siguiente se levantaba renovada y con las respuestas a todos sus problemas.

.

.

.

La mañana comenzó radiante, Rukia se dirigió a la escuela y luego a encontrarse con Shuuhei. Puso todos los puntos sobre las "ies" y luego se marchó. Ella no recibiría migajas ni errores de nadie, sabía que tarde o temprano el amor verdadero llegaría que solo tenía que esperar a que este se hiciera presente.

La morena camino por la plaza, no estaba dolida ni triste, era extraño pero sentía como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Termino de recorrer la misma y cruzo la calle hacía los negocios a comprarse ese jugo de fresa que tanto le gustaba. Siguió su marcha con el jugo en su mano y la vidriera de un negocio llamo por completo su atención. La misma rezaba:

" _14 de Febrero- San Valentín. Pide tu deseo de amor más imposible y nosotros te lo haremos realidad."_

La chica rio ante la propuesta tan descabellada de la vidriera, de seguro querían robar dinero ofreciendo cosas raras. Guiada por la curiosidad de cuál sería el truco que utilizaban en el lugar entro tomándose su bebida. El mismo por dentro no era muy llamativo que digamos, la decoración por San Valentín recién estaba poniéndose y eso que aún faltaba para la fecha. Los estantes tenían osos de felpa con mensajes muy cursis para el gusto de la muchacha.

-Pasa Rukia –dijo una mujer a la cual la chica no conocía- sé que no me conoces, me llamo Yoruichi –se presentó- toma asiento.

La morena obedeció y tomo asiento frente una mesa con un mantel de terciopelo rojo, del otro lado de la misma una mujer con aspecto felino y color de piel oscura sonreía ante la cara de la chica.

-Has entrado a "Urahara's shop", en este lugar nos dedicamos a hacer muchas cosas y como se acerca el día de los enamorados nosotros te ayudaremos a que te reúnas con el amor de tu vida –dijo con alegría.

-Yo solo entre por curiosidad, no estoy interesada en esas cosas –respondió seriamente.

-Tranquila –la mujer tomo una de sus manos- sé que han roto tu corazón, pero ese chico no era el indicado. Quien te amé de verdad jamás te engañaría con nadie porque tendrá ojos solo para ti.

Rukia no negaba que al principio se había asustado, pero a medida que los minutos pasaban, las palabras de la vendedora llamaban por completo su atención. Eso sí era un negocio en el cual se robaban tu dinero, pero sabían cómo engañarte con cosas imposibles y usando palabras bonitas.

-¿Me dejas ver tu mano y decirte quien es tu chico ideal? –la miro a los ojos- y te aseguro que el existe.

-Bueno –le mostro la palma de la mano- aunque creo que si existe es un imposible –aseguro.

-Para nosotros los imposibles no existen.

Miro su mano por un largo periodo, la morena reía internamente, era increíble como intentaba engatusarla para quitarle su dinero.

-Hay alguien –comenzó- o más bien por ahora es un algo. Es un gran confidente tuyo, te escucha todo el tiempo y le gusta hacerlo, estoy segura que si él podría hablarte y abrazarte lo haría –miro nuevamente su mano-. Llevas conviviendo con él muchos años, incluso lo tienes desde tu infancia. Sé que lo amas de una manera diferente, pero no eres capaz de separarte de él a pesar de que ya no eres una niña.

La pelinegra la miro incrédula, por lo que la mujer estaba diciendo, ella hablaba de su pequeño hombrecito de felpa, Ichigo. Ichi solo era un juguete del cual nunca pudo deshacerse por el cariño que tenía por la persona que se lo había regalado, nada más que eso. Pensar que el hombre de su vida era un juguete la hacía sentirse la chica más perdedora de toda la historia. En ese caso si sería un amor imposible.

-Ichigo puede ser real si tú lo deseas –Yoruichi continuo hablando al no encontrar ninguna respuesta por parte de la adolescente-. Solo debes escribir su nombre en este papel –le mostro una hoja-, envolver un cabello tuyo con el mismo y tirarlo dentro de este recipiente –indico con su dedo el objeto en cuestión- si el deseo es posible la hoja se quemara ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres hacerlo? –le pregunto sonriendo.

-No creo en la tontería que estás diciendo, pero lo hare de todos modos para no dejarte como una loca.

-Alguien dijo loca –un hombre entro al lugar con un abanico en la mano- ahora es mi turno. Yo hare tu deseo posible.

-Toma –la mujer le dio la hoja y una birome- escribe el nombre en él.

Rukia procedió con el pedido, escribió en imprenta mayúscula el nombre de su muñeco, luego se quitó un cabello y lo envolvió con el papel. Paso siguiente, el hombre tomo la hoja y la dejo caer dentro de un recipiente vacío, el mismo hizo una flama de color anaranjado con toques violetas y el papel desapareció.

-Interesante –hablaron al unísono los vendedores.

-Tu deseo se hará realidad –dijo Yoruichi alegremente –y será muy romántico.

-El 14 de Febrero y de la manera que menos esperes –continuo el hombre- Ichigo aparecerá en tu vida como un chico de carne y hueso y será solamente tuyo.

-No creo que esto sea posible –rio por la locura de la situación- ¿Cuánto les debo?

-No te cobraremos –el hombre se adelantó- solo queremos que no importa el tiempo, regreses a este local y nos traigas a Ichigo para que lo conozcamos.

-Muchas gracias –se despidió la chica- nos vemos dentro de un mes.

Una vez en la calle, Rukia rio sonoramente. Fue muy gracioso y extraño lo que había hecho ahí adentro, pero al mismo tiempo divertido. ¿Cómo era posible que Ichigo fuera real? Él solo era un muñeco y siempre lo sería.

.

.

.

.

 _13 de Febrero 22:40 hs_

La morena se encontraba recostada en su cama, a su lado descansaba su peluche de toda su infancia. Ya había olvidado por completo la locura de aquel día en esa tienda.

-Ichi –le hablo- mañana es San Valentín, espero que el día nos sorprenda –lo coloco debajo de su almohada como era habitual y se quedó dormida.

.

.

 _14 de Febrero._

 _._

Rukia despertó tarde para ir a la escuela, se levantó corriendo y fue directo a darse una ducha. Luego se alisto para dirigirse directo al instituto sin desayunar. Estiro las sabanas de su cama para dejarla medianamente en estado, cuando regresara del colegio lo haría como era debido. Al mover su almohada Ichigo no estaba ahí, no le sorprendió quizás había caído y estaba debajo de la cama. Salió a las corridas de la casa.

El día en la escuela transcurrió sin problemas, no veía la hora que sea el almuerzo porque moría de hambre. El preciado timbre sonó y fue una de las primeras en salir a comprar su almuerzo, cuando tanteo sus bolsillos su billetera no estaba, busco en su bolso y tampoco estaba ahí. Seguramente lo había olvidado en la casa cuando salió apurada.

La pelinegra se sentó en una de las mesas del patio del instituto, hoy sus amigas no almorzarían con ellas porque pasarían ese rato con sus respectivas parejas. Suspiro largamente, ahora el día no pasaría más por el hambre que tenía.

-El menú del día es "el almuerzo del amor" –alguien coloco una bandeja delante de ella, en la misma había un corazón hecho de arroz con una decoración con diferentes ingredientes-. Hoy saliste de casa sin desayunar y supongo que tienes hambre.

La chica busco con su mirada a quien le dejo esa bandeja, era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz. Un chico se sentó frente a ella. Era alto, un metro ochenta aproximadamente, ojos del color de la miel y el cabello de un anaranjado zanahoria. Ese joven era igual a su muñeco. En ese momento se quedó plasmada al recordar las palabras del vendedor. Entonces ¿él era…?

-¿Ichigo? –pregunto incrédula.

-Hola Rukia, me reconoces –le sonrió y ella sintió como si se derritiera ante él.

-Tú no eres de verdad –lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Yo dije lo mismo esta mañana cuando desperté –se miró las manos-. Aparecí en un negocio un tal Urahara me dijo que yo era parte de tu deseo –sonrió mirando hacia abajo- según él nosotros somos almas gemelas y tu deseo de que este a tu lado hizo posible que tuviera vida.

-Esto un chiste de mal gusto –y estaba segura de eso, ese viejo loco seguramente pago a alguien para que la hiciera pasar como una loca- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuánto te pagaron para que me hagas creer que estoy loca?

-Me llamo Ichigo –aseguro- y no me pagaron nada, solo me dijeron que te traiga el almuerzo.

Los siguientes minutos estuvieron en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada por miedo. El chico sabía que la joven frente a él era la misma que lo abrazaba todas las noches antes de ir a dormir y conocía absolutamente todo sobre ella, era su más preciado y fiel confidente desde ese día que ella lo tuvo por primera vez en sus manos cuando apenas era una niña. La vio crecer, la vio feliz, llorar, reír, volver a llorar, enamorarse y sufrir las penas de un corazón roto. Siempre salió adelante porque ella sin saberlo, él le daba todas las fuerzas que necesitaba para resolver sus problemas.

El ruido del estómago de Ichigo corto el silencio, y mientras él se asustaba ella reía audiblemente.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi estómago? –Se llevó la mano a su vientre- Rukia tengo miedo.

-No seas tonto, tienes hambre –empujo la bandeja hacía él- come un poco y se te pasara –la miro sin comprender-. Lleva comida a tu boca, mastica y traga –le explico.

El pelinaranja obedeció, la comida no sabía tan mal. Era la primera vez que comía algo y le gustaba, mucho más si la morena estaba con él.

-¿Qué te parece la comida? –pregunto tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

-Sabe extraño, pero me gusta –admitió.

La hora del almuerzo había finalizado. Rukia no tuvo otra opción que dejar a Ichigo esperándola en el mismo lugar. Le dio una hoja y colores para que se entretenga en su ausencia, antes de marcharse le explico la función de los colores.

Las clases pronto llegaron a su fin y la morena salió a la carrera del aula, tenía miedo por lo que estaría haciendo el pelinaranja en su ausencia, se encargaría de dejarlo al cuidado de alguien al menos por un tiempo. Se dirigió al patio y el seguía en el mismo lugar coloreando unos dibujos, frente a él una chica pelirroja le hablaba tratando de llamar su atención, pero sin éxito. Cuando estuvo cerca escucho lo que ambos hablaban.

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo? –pregunto la chica en forma seductora.

-No –fue cortante- debo esperar a Rukia.

-Ella no se enterara de nada –intento convencerlo.

-Yo amo a Rukia y a nadie más –fue sincero-. No la lastimare con nada.

-Ichigo –la pelinegra se acercó a la mesa-. Hola Riruka –la saludo.

-Hola Rukia –la chica se puso de pie- lindo y fiel novio te has conseguido. Nada que ver al idiota de Hisagi –afirmo retirándose del lugar.

-Enana mira lo que hice –le dio una hoja con unos dibujos medio raros.

-Esta hermoso –le sonrió-. Es hora de irnos.

El chico obedeció, se levantó de su lugar sin decir nada. La morena guardo las cosas dentro de su bolso y caminaron el silencio hacía la salida del instituto. Ichigo la tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía, era como cuando ella lo abrazaba, pero multiplicado miles de veces.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –Pregunto la pelinegra- Hoy es San Valentin así que andan todos cursis, no les prestes atención, no andaré explicando cosas que no entiendes.

-Yoruichi dijo que tengo que hacer cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz –sonrió- me dio dinero y bueno –la miro a los ojos- sé que te encantan los conejos, vamos a comprar uno o caminemos por una plaza que sé que eso también te gusta como los helados y los jugos de fresa –miro al frente y continuo caminando-. Como también sé que te gusta abrazarme para poder dormir mejor.

-Eres un tonto –se avergonzó- ya no cabes debajo de mi almohada así que no podrás dormir conmigo.

-Jamás he dormido en otro lugar que no fuera tu cama –se detuvo de golpe-, no quiero alejarme de ti solo porque ahora tengo vida. Si ser de carne y hueso será un inconveniente quiero volver a ser lo que era antes –aseguro- no quiero separarme de ti, nunca.

Rukia lo miro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería llorar, pero era feliz. Todo lo que demostraba Ichigo era lo que ella siempre quiso encontrar en un hombre y ahora lo tenía frente suyo y era solo de ella. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Lo abrazo con fuerza conteniendo sus lágrimas y él le devolvió el abrazo por primera vez desde que fue creado. Caminaron abrazados hasta llegar a la plaza más cercana, la morena no tenía qué envidiarle a las demás parejas que pasaban junto a ellos. Ichigo no era capaz de mirar a otra mujer como lo hacía Shuuhei o algún otro hombre cuando una chica bonita pasaba a su lado.

-Quiero un helado –dijo después de un rato Rukia- y un conejo de felpa –agrego- necesitare a quien abrazar por las noche de ahora en más –rio al ver el ceño fruncido del chico.

-Está bien –respondió a regañadientes- ese conejo se convertirá en mi enemigo, pero si eres feliz con él, incluso te regalaría veinte.

.

.

El día había llegado a su fin, Rukia mentiría si dijera que ese no había sido su mejor día de San Valentin de su existencia y quería que fuera así el resto de vida.

Entraron a la casa tomados de la mano, la morena no tenía de que preocuparse. Prácticamente vivía sola toda la semana ya que su hermana estaba casada y por asuntos de trabajos se la pasaban en otra ciudad, solo compartían con ella los fines de semana.

-Anda Ichigo ve a bañarte –la chica lo empujo al cuarto de baño- yo preparare la cena.

-¿Y cómo me baño? –Pregunto inocente el pelinaranja- Debes entender que hoy es mi primer día de vida y no entiendo muchas cosas que hacen los humanos –fue sincero.

-Solo esta vez te ayudare –contestó con su rostro color carmesí.

Y así fue, lo ayudo a bañarse porque entendía lo que él le decía y en ningún momento le dijo algo malo, mucho menos insinuar cosas raras. Ese chico era completamente inocente y si no empezaba a explicarle cosas, cualquier ser humano se aprovecharía de él. Por el momento estaba decidida en dejarlo dentro de la casa hasta que aprendiera a manejarse como un ser humano.

-Mañana iremos a la tienda de Urahara, él me dijo que debo llevarte para que te conozcan –hablo la morena mientras preparaba la cama para dormir.

-Está bien, a mí me dijo lo mismo –se rasco la cabeza-. Yoruichi dijo que debo besarte ¿puedo hacerlo?

La morena pareció dudar unos largos segundos, hasta que se decidió. Se acercó a él y paso sus brazos por detrás de su cuello para hacerlo agachar, él entendió y obedeció. Estando a escasos centímetros de los labios de la chica cerró los ojos para sentir el contacto de sus labios con los de ella. La sensación fue muy extraña, pero agradable, un cosquilleo recorrió toda su columna vertebral que lo hizo temblar un instante. El contacto de sus labios le encaba, mucho más cuando comenzaron a moverse y se multiplico cuando él imito los movimientos.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto –afirmo la morena separándose de su lado.

-Y yo no podría dejar de probar esos labios –la miro a los ojos-. Me encantan los mimos que me das y jamás dejaran de gustarme.

Ambos se acostaron en la misma cama, solo por esa noche lo dejaría dormir con ella y al día siguiente le prepararía una, si es que cuando despertara el pelinaranja siguiera siendo real. En ese momento el miedo la invadió, ahora que sabía lo que era realmente ser querida –al menos por un día- no quería despertar y encontrarse nuevamente un muñeco de felpa a su lado.

-Rukia –la llamo el chico después de un rato largo- ¿sigues despierta? –no podía verla a la cara porque ella estaba detrás de él abrazándolo por espalda.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto algo dormida.

-Quiero darte las gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar a tu lado –hablo en voz baja- prometo que nunca te lastimare y que el día que lo haga dejare de existir. Conozco todo acerca de ti y no quiero que ahora que soy como tú dejes de contarme tu día como lo hacías siempre –fue sincero- mi función en este mundo es hacerte feliz, escuchar tus problemas y encontrar una solución para cada uno de ellos. Quiero que cuando llores sin importar si fue mi culpa o no, lo hagas en mi hombro y que siempre me digas la verdad como hasta ahora. Yo siempre te escuchare sin importar si lo que dices tiene sentido o no –hizo una pausa-. ¡Feliz San Valentin! Rukia.

-Feliz San Valentin Ichigo, eres el mejor regalo que pude tener.

.

.

.

 _Cinco años después – 14 de Febrero_

.

Una pareja caminaba tomada de la mano, se dirigían hacía la tienda de Urahara. Hacía casi cinco años de que eran amigos de los dueños de ese negocio. Los artilugios y objetos extraños que vendían era a la vista de cualquier ser mortal, la manera más vaga de quitarte dinero y Rukia siempre había pensado eso hasta que ellos convirtieron su deseo más imposible en realidad. Su fiel confidente, un pequeño muñeco de felpa, ahora era de carne y hueso y caminaba a su lado.  
Eran completamente felices a pesar de que a veces como todos seres humanos discutían por banalidades y ese era uno de sus pasatiempos: discutir. A pesar de pelear ambos se amaban y jamás se hirieron mutuamente, él tenía ojos solo para ella y ella solo los tenía para él. Habían pasado momentos difíciles, pero siempre estuvieron firmes como el hierro para mantener al otro de pie y si uno caía el otro estaba ahí tendiéndole la mano o simplemente se sentaba a su lado para brindarle la compañía necesaria hasta que decidiera levantarse, porque se amaban y no había nadie que pudiera negar el hecho.

Y si un día como hoy le preguntaban a Rukia ¿que era el amor? Ella solo miraría a Ichigo para poder responder. Amar no solo era tener a un hombre con el cual poder hacer el amor, sino que amar era tener a un amigo, un confidente, alguien que te preguntara todos los días como te había ido y si algo te molestaba se quedaba a tu lado escuchándote. Pasaba las noches en vela cuando te enfermabas cuidándote de que nada malo te pasara. Porque en realidad eso era amar.

.

.

 **La parte extraña de toda esta historia surgió a partir que leí en internet que en una tribu de Guatemala a los niños se les entregaba un muñeco de trapo a los cuales les contaban sus problemas y ponían el muñeco debajo de la almohada, al otro día esos niños se levantaban con energías y encontraban respuesta a sus problemas. No sé si esto es verdad, pero me inspiro para escribir la locura esa que leyeron, porque estaba totalmente muerta de ideas.  
Como sabrán no soy nada rosa y solo quería poner a prueba mi mente y ver qué tan rosa puedo ser sin matar a ningún personaje.**

 **Si les gusto esta cosa, dejen un review, me encantaría saber que les pareció :). Nos vemos la próxima!**


End file.
